ANIMALS
by CeShIrE
Summary: ONE-SHOT LEMON. EL RESUMEN NO SERÍA APROPIADO PARA FF, LAS INVITÓ A LEER SI NO LES MOLESTA EL GENERO. INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN ANIMALS DE MAROON 5.


**ADVERTENCIA 1: FIC DE CONTENIDO LEMON. SINO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL, NO SIGAS LEYENDO. SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 2: LOS PERSONAJES MASCULINOS NO TIENEN NOMBRE, ESTUVO DISEÑADO ASÍ PARA QUE USTEDES PENSARÁN EN SU PERSONAJE PREDILECTO. NO BUSQUEN TRASFONDOS, NI SAQUEN CONCLUSIONES, SOLO DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA… SI ES QUE PASARON DE LA PRIMER ADVERTENCIA.**

 **ANIMALS**

Candy y yo acabábamos de casarnos y todo iba bien. Nuestra vida marital, incluyendo la sexual era increíble, Candy parecía insaciable en la cama. Nos gustaba aventurarnos en todo tipo de terrenos.

Aquella noche era lo que se llamaba una noche de chicas, ella saldría con sus amigas, Annie y Patty. Había elegido un escandaloso mini vestido rojo de tirantes, era obvio desde la luna que no llevaba sujetador. Gruñí, celoso de quien la mirara, su cabello suelto como una cascada dorada de rizos indomables. Me senté en el sillón de la sala mientras la veía pintarse los labios y delinearse los ojos.

No voy a negar que verla me prendió. Candy era consciente de cuan sexy era, quería que se quedará conmigo, que no saliera, pero ella se negó.

Odio la noche de chicas.

\- Volveré más tarde – me dijo, dándome un atrevido beso, yo seguía sentado y ella de pie dándome la vista más espectacular de su escote, ¡Demonios! Tendría que consolarme sin ella.

\- No vayas, Candy. Además ese vestido es muy provocativo para que salgas sin tu esposo – lloriquee cual niño pequeño al que se le niega su golosina favorita.

\- Voy con Annie y con Patty, no te preocupes, nada me pasará – dijo, pero eso no me convenció en absoluto – Además tú saldrás hoy rumbo a la ciudad.

\- Por eso quiero que te quedes, regresaré mañana en la noche y quiero estar con mi esposa.

\- Volveré antes de que tengas que irte. Te amo, cariño.

\- Yo también te amo, Candy.

/o.O/

Ahí estaba ella, con sus dos amigas. Siempre hacían lo mismo el último domingo del mes.

Vi como bailaron entre ellas. Casi siempre la morena y la rubia atraían miradas, pero la de lentes pasaba desapercibida, aun así verlas a las tres frotarse entre ellas mientras se movían al ritmo de la música era jodidamente excitante. Todo hombre en ese bar las miraba, babeando y con ojos lujuriosos.

Tomaron un descanso, estaban sentadas en la barra, yo estaba a su lado y les invité la siguiente ronda, era obvio que la rubia no lo tomó a bien e intentó ignorarme, aunque sus amigas agradecieron mi gesto.

Vi como la rubia echó para atrás su cabello, dejando al descubierto su cuello, me invadió el deseo de acercarme y besarla. Me calme, obligándome a relajar la excitación que se estaba haciendo visible en mi entrepierna.

Herví de rabia cuando un hombre se acercó a ella y la invitó a bailar, sus amigas la alentaron y la vi alejarse a la pista de baile con aquel desconocido calenturiento que la tomó de la cintura, aunque sus intentos fueron en balde, ella trataba de mantener la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de aquel bastardo, pero eso no mermaba los intentos del tipo y sus manos se movían tratando de lograr un roce con el perfecto cuerpo de la hermosa mujer.

Entre más bailaban más celoso me ponía, estuve a punto de irle a partir la cara a ese desgraciado, pero me relaje.

Después de una hora de espionaje, las vi con intenciones de retirarse, yo también me iría, sin ella nada más me retenía en aquel bar.

La vi salir a la calle y esperar un taxi bajo una de las pocas farolas que iluminaban la calle.

\- ¡He olvidado mi bolso! – la escuché decir – Váyanse ustedes, tomaré el siguiente taxi.

\- Candy, no es seguro dejarte sola – dijo la morena.

\- Sí, te podría pasar algo.

\- No se preocupen, solo iré y buscaré mi bolso.

\- ¿Segura? – insistió la de lentes y yo desee con desesperación que le cayera un rayo.

¡Maldita sea, ya váyanse! Una oportunidad como esta no volvería a repetirse.

\- Sí, nos veremos pronto – se alejó corriendo para volver a entrar, el lugar estaba por cerrar y todos los rezagados salían por el callejón.

Media hora después, cuando pensé que la suerte no me había sonreído, la vi salir y escuché el candado que el encargado hecho en la puerta, nadie más saldría.

Caminó por el estrecho y largo callejón, mirando hacia adelante. Estaba oscuro y sabía que podía escuchar mis pasos, aceleró un poco y yo lo hice también.

\- Hola, bonita – le dije, tomándola por el codo. Se estremeció de miedo, se giró y descubrió que estaba pegado a ella.

\- Hola – su mirada se relajó al recordarme con el chico de la ronda gratis.

\- ¿Por qué tan sola? – no disimule el recorrido que hice por su cuerpo.

\- Mis amigas me esperan – mintió.

\- No lo creo, preciosa, no hay nadie en varios metros.

\- Me tengo que ir – dijo, segura, se soltó de mi agarre y caminó deprisa. Sabía que me sentía detrás de ella - ¿qué demonios haces? – preguntó, exaltada.

\- Simplemente te escoltó a la avenida – dije sonriendo – no es un lugar muy seguro, preciosa – nuevamente la tomé del codo.

\- Descuida, sé el camino y nada me pasara – protesto, tratando de librarse nuevamente.

\- Me sentiré más tranquilo – le lance una sonrisa.

Ignorándome, se detuvo y como pudo echó a correr. Gruñí y corrí tras ella, no fue difícil darle alcance. La atrape con mis brazos, apretando sus pechos, estoy seguro que retuvo un gemido.

\- ¿Lo quieres de forma fácil o difícil, preciosa? – pregunté cerca de su oreja, besando su lóbulo – Sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo – me sonrió y susurró algo a mi oído, antes de echar a correr, lamió mi oreja y me dejo con un punzante dolor en la entrepierna.

 **Nena, voy a aprovecharme de ti esta noche  
Te capturaré, te comeré viva  
Como animales, animales  
Como animales  
Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte  
Puedo oler tu aroma a kilómetros  
Como animales, animales  
Como animales  
Nena, voy a...**

/o.O/

Creía que podía eludirme, pero yo sabía dónde vivía, llevaba semanas acosándola. Entré a su casa como si fuera la mía. Estaba oscuro, eran las 4 de la mañana. Subí a la habitación con una única misión.

Estaba dormida, me arrodille junto a la cama, escuche su dulce respiración y presione sus labios con los míos, suavemente.

Ella no se movió, pero no me importo, estaba ahí para convencerla, no sería divertido si fuera fácil.

\- Mmmm – reflexioné, sabía que me escuchaba – si te saco un gemido, preciosa, harás lo que te pida – por un momento se detuvo su tranquila respiración y supe que aquello era una afirmación.

Estaba seguro de que sintió mi peso a su lado sobre la cama. La tomé por la cintura y mi boca capturó la suya, explorándola con la lengua. No se movió, no hizo nada, de acuerdo, preciosa, si quieres fingir estar dormida yo no tengo problema.

Deje sus labios para recorrer su cuello, deje un camino de besos, bajando cada vez más, la sencilla blusa de tirantes de su pijama dejaba entrever un generoso escote. Bese lo que se asomaba por él, y se le escapó un gemido.

\- Vamos, nena, no me lo dejes tan fácil – la anime y sé que si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, hubiera escuchado un "púdrete"

Recorrí con mis dedos su brazos y baje de nuevo por su cuello y en un movimiento rápido, apreté sus senos. Gimió, aunque trató de no hacerlo, estaba casi seguro de que estaba húmeda.

Me reí de placer, pase mi boca por sus pezones y apreté uno de ellos. Intentó morder la almohada para no jadear. Sabía que estaba cediendo a mi deliciosa tortura. Liberé sus senos de la playera y empecé a lamerlos, en todas partes, menos en los pezones. La iba a enloquecer. Sabía que estaba frustrada.

Baje hasta sus pies y agradecí que la pijama estuviera compuesta de un diminuto short que dejaba entrever su trasero. Osé deslizar mi mano en medio de sus muslos encontrado su centro de placer, la acaricié como no queriendo la cosa. Sentí cómo enterró las manos en la sabana. Como sospeché estaba goteando. Volví a sus pies y los besé, justo como había hecho con su cuello, deje caminitos de besos, rodillas, muslos, un poco más arriba, solo un poco y pude besar sus labios inferiores. Levanto las caderas.

\- ¡Estás en tu punto, preciosa! – me debatía entre introducir mis dedos o mi lengua, me decidí por lo segundo y comencé a lamer su excitación. La sentía resistirse, así que me fui sobre su clítoris y cuando supe que estaba cerca del orgasmo, me la cogí con la lengua y los dedos.

Gritó de placer, le sonríe de autosuficiencia y ella me lanzo una mirada asesina.

 **Si quieres seguir leyendo puedes hacer en el foro Candy's fanfics world**

http (dos puntos) (diagonal) (diagonal) candysfanficsworld (punto) foroactivo (punto) com

 **¡Gracias!**


End file.
